


Breaking Your Bitch Boss - Part 1

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Amazon Woman, Bent Over Desk, Closet Slut, Corporate Boss, F/M, Handcuffs, New guy - Freeform, Squirting Orgasm, buttplug, fdom to fsub, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: The boss has established herself as a fierce dominant leader of a team of submissive men whom she keeps on a short leash. However, she was once a submissive slut who loved nothing more than getting fucked in the ass and has worked hard to put that past behind her and move up the corporate ladder. But when a new guy joins the team, she finds that not only is she unable to turn him to her will, but instead finds herself bent over a desk and at the mercy of a dominant man who want to bring back her submissive side.There are some rape/non-consensual aspects to this but eventually the boss lets go and her slut side comes out. This is not a harsh rape script, nor do I condone or encourage rape.
Kudos: 3





	Breaking Your Bitch Boss - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION IMAGES & GIFS: https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/breaking-your-bitch-boss/
> 
> NOTES: As the boss, you were once very submissive, but now you over-compensate with dominant, aggressive, and cocky behavior. You still feel these submissive needs to be used but are deeply trying to keep them repressed, but ultimately to no avail. At the end, you are overwhelmed and struggle to try to regain some control. Feel free to make whatever changes that fit your taste as a performer.
> 
> Formatting:  
> (emotion, mood)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> “Modulate voice with thrusts” = when you are doing dialogue + moans as he fucks you hard. Think of what it would sound like if you were performing the dialogue while jumping up and down and that should give you the idea.
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, giggles, orgasms, struggling, gagging/coughing, wet sounds  
> Optional SFX: handcuffs, cloth ripping
> 
> ________________For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+_______________________

[Frustrated sigh]

Everyone out! Oh, and don’t forget to get your reports on my desk first thing tomorrow.

(sarcastic)  
I would love it if one of you fine gentlemen would step up to the plate and stop pussy-footing around to get this project done. Now get the fuck out...except you. Yes, I need a word with you. 

[Everyone files out and the door shuts]

(Serious/aggressive)  
Look, I’m going to be honest. I didn’t want you here. The board got you the spot on this team. We especially don’t need a transfer from Conquest National like you to come in here and fuck with what I am doing.

But since you are here, you might as well learn how things works on my team. Take a seat. You can set you briefcase right there. 

(sarcastically to yourself)  
Who the fuck still carries a briefcase?

[he sits down]

(Dominant and cocky)  
Now that you are comfortable, I want to first explain the *dynamic* that I have with my executive team. You may have noticed that I am a woman [sarcastic gasp] and unfortunately you do not see many off us in the corporate world, especially at the executive level...and I had to work hard to get here!

I have worked even harder to...*change*... a lot of things about myself to get the respect that I am owed! As an executive I have had to learn how to *influence* others to make them get things done that I need them to. 

And in my experience, I have found that the easiest way to get men to do what I want is to appeal to their...more base needs. It has actually worked quite well! 

They do all the work. I get the promotions and bonuses, and they get to enjoy whatever little…sexual favors… I choose to give them. [cocky laugh]

[he speaks] 

(Condescending)  
Well I’m glad you don’t disapprove but I don’t give a fuck what you think so shut the hell up.

[gathering yourself] 

(Amused)  
It’s actually hilarious! Did you know that most executive men are actually very sexually submissive? Too many decisions during the day and when it’s all over they just want to lay down and take it! 

[your attention drifts as you remember your submissive past] 

I mean...there are good things...about just taking it, I suppose

(coming back to yourself)  
But anyway...you should see them! They run and trip over each other just to please me, just to do whatever I say. It’s almost pitiful. It doesn’t hurt that I’m also taller and stronger than all of them [giggle] although you are quite tall and broad yourself. 

Yes, intimidation and sexuality is a potent blend for most men. They just can’t handle a successful corporate amazon woman as their boss. They are putty in my hands [confident laugh] Which brings us to you...

(Sultry)  
As you are my new team member, I want you to start off understanding one thing: I...am...in charge. Simple as that. You do what I say, when I say, and things will be great! There are even some *perks* in store for you...if you decide to be my good boy. 

Yes, you may ask a question, thank you for asking! You are picking this up quick! 

[He asks questions]

(fdom confident)   
Oh no darling, you don’t get to fuck me. Only good boys who *really* impress me with their work ever get the opportunity to enjoy me and since you just started, I unfortunately won’t be taking you for a ride tonight [giggle]

(Condescending)  
Ohhh I’m sorry darling...However, I encourage you to try and impress me. Understand how this is going to work from now on?

[pause] 

(Correcting)  
Yes *ma’am*!...[pause]...That’s better…good boy. 

Now, I want to *inspect* my new acquisition. You will sit right there in your chair and you *will* keep your hands on the arms of the chair. You do not get to touch, understand? Good boy...Don’t worry, I’m just going to stand behind you and feel what I am working with.

[Walking around him while he is sitting]

(whispering in his ear)   
Nice broad shoulders...a strong chest...mmmmm I can feel your arms through that suit. Fuck, you even smell great...[giggle] Maybe having you on this team won’t be such a bad thing...[breathy moan as you are turned on by him] 

You are doing such a good job of holding still, my good boy…as your reward--kiss me [makeout sounds]

Mmmmmm...now say thank you...goooood boy! Oh you are going to be a treat for me...that is *if* you do what I tell you to do. Understand me?....good boy.

Now, one last thing to inspect. Hold still, just let me run my hands...down...wow you have got some thick legs. I wonder if we go to the same gym...[moan] very nice...now just let me see if your cock is as impressive as the rest of you.

(surprised then slightly turned on) Oh my...wow...ummmm well from what I can feel through your slacks...wow...you have an amazing...cock [moan] 

[collecting yourself] 

I’m very impressed...Well since you have been such a good boy and an *outstanding specimen*, I would say that you have earned your spot and you are welcome on my team. Would you like that?

[he responds] 

Good boy. 

(Back to professional bitch)   
Now, my first assignment for you is that I need you to update the quarterly spreadsheets and revise the bids from the old contract. I know you were good at that when you were at Conquest. Get it on my desk by tomorrow, understand?

[he doesn’t answer and just stares at you]

I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? 

[He doesn’t respond]

(Sultry and cocky from being challenged)  
Oh you are going to be fun to break. Let’s see what we can do to change your tune. You stay in your chair and I am just going to sit here on the edge of my desk and give you a little bit of show. 

You know, I take great pride in my body.

[he asks a question] 

Yes I am over 6 foot, but the popular look now a day is thick, curvy, and toned...and sweetheart, I am all that in spades as you haven't noticed.

I have seen you checking out my legs...and if I pull up this pencil skirt just a bit you can start to see them a little..bit..better...and the garters underneath [giggle] 

Do you like?...good, I definitely don’t skip leg day! 

Now my good boy, we need to teach you to obey! I want you do something for me and I promise to make it worth your while. I want you pull out your cock. Yes, unzip your pants and pull that thick fucker out. 

You *will* stroke your cock and worship me. If what I see pleases me then I will show you a little bit more of my amazing body...understand?...good boy! 

[he responds]

(victorious)  
That’s much better. I will even start with my tits, aren’t you the lucky one. Let me just unbutton my blouse...and pull them out...there..[moan then laugh] 

Your face, I can tell that you like them. Yes, they are au’ naturale...36F [giggle]...and of course I will do everything I can to show them off during the day. Keeps the team motivated! Well I showed you mine, now you show me yours. 

[pulls out cock] 

(surprised/hints of submissive hungry)  
That’s my good b—oh my...Oh fuck yes. Look at that fucking cock. Oh my..yes, now stroke it for me. Stroke that cock for your boss.

[he says no]

(shocked)  
What-- what do you mean no? 

[he speaks] 

You want to see my ass? Wow, you are quite the willful one, aren’t you?

Very well, I suppose with a cock like that I can let bad behavior slide...just this once. Now let me just turn around..

(regaining confidence)  
Is this what you wanted to see? My big thick meaty ass, just about bursting out of my skirt...all 43 inches of it...well just let me reach back..

[slowly and seductively lifting skirt over your ass]

and pull up my skirt...Do you like your boss’s ass?...good... Now, are you going to give me what I want?

(cocky and thinking you have won)  
Yes...that’s my good b--[interrupted as you say ‘boy’]

[he lunges from where he is sitting and grabs your hands and hold them behind your back] 

(startled and indignant throughout)  
Hey! What the fuck!. Let go of my arms!

[Struggling] 

Oh, you're fucking lucky you have me bent over the desk, or else I would kick your ass, you fucker! Get off me! Do you fucking know who I am?! 

You are dead...wait, what are you doing with your briefcase? Are those fucking handcuffs? Why do you even have those?!

(a little scared)  
No please, don’t put those on me. Please..please! 

[click of handcuffs]

No! 

(Indignant and proud)  
Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you can’t...just...

[struggling]

fuck, you're strong...what do you think you are doing? You think I’m helpless with my hands cuffed behind my back, don’t make me laugh! I will...fuck, not my blouse! No please!

[shirt rip] 

Shit! No don’t squeeze my tits...no! Fuck, how dare you!

(starting to like it a little but trying to resist)  
Oh fuck, my tits...please...don’t [moan]...fuuuuuck.

Wait no, don’t rip my skirt!

[skirt rip]

You fucker, that was my favorite—oh my god you are squeezing my ass…no, not my ass…please...oh fuck 

(starting to enjoy it)   
That feels...no stop, anything but my ass! please...wow

No, dont...stop...don’t--Fuck, I can’t...not again, that’s not who I am anymore. No, no nooooo--oh my god, yes play with my nipples...just like that.

[he stops]

what, why did you stop? What are getting in your briefcase?

(submissive and scared)  
Is--is that a buttplug? No, no you can’t! No, I will not lick it! No, don’t put it in my m-[gagged with butt plug for spit lube].

[he ungags you - catching breath]

Fuck, please..don’t...no, not my ass! No, don’t rip my panties!

[panties rip] 

Fuuuuck! No, I can’t...I swore I wouldn’t...no, not my ass, please! It changes me! Please, I can’t go back. I’m not like that anymore! Please, please noooo!

[insert buttplug and scream]

[heavy breathing as you get used to the plug] 

(your repressed anal-slut starts to slowly emerge)  
Oh fuck,wow...please...don’t...don’t fuck...oh my god! You are fucking my ass with that fucking plug. Fuck wow, it’s been too long.

[improv butt plug fucking and starting to enjoy it]

(breathless/needy)  
Please...please play with my pussy...please, I need to cum….

[denied then whimper] 

Fuuuuuck, why nooooot? Please, please I can’t--I need you to play with my pussy! Fuck, fuck, fuck! What are doing? Nipple clamps??! Fuck, no please I’m so sensiti-[cut off as he putts on nipple clamps]

[scream/moan in pleasure]

(overwhelmed)   
I can’t, I can’t! It’s so much...please...please Sir!

[pause as he stops fucking you with the butt plug] 

Oh thank you...thank you...wait what are doing with the butt plug? What are you..

[turns on the vibration setting on the buttplug]

(shocked numb/taken aback)  
Oh my god, it vibrates...oh fuck! Oh my god please...Please Sir please play with my pussy. I’m begging. Please Sir!

[He denies – improv your response to him refusing to play with you pussy]

[improv sensory overwhelmed as the sensation builds closer to orgasm]

Sir, I’m going to cum. I can’t...I can’t stop. My ass feels so good! Yes, please pull on the nipple clamps as you fuck my ass with a plug! Fuck, you are going to make fucking squirt! 

[improv squirting orgasm]

(catching your breath and trying to compose yourself)   
Fuuuuuuck...oh my god...fuck, turn it off, turn it off!

[he turns it off] 

Fuck, thank you

[catching your breath] 

(trying to regain composure)  
Wow, I haven’t done that...in so long. Shit, alright, now that you got that out of your system...I don’t know who you think you are but you need to get these cuffs off of me right now.

I am the one in charge and you don’t just get to – what are you doing? There is more in that briefcase?! What the hell? A fucking spreader bar? Oh no no no...wha--? 

[he talks to you] 

You aren’t done with me yet? What the hell does that mean?


End file.
